


乌顶着火

by ercao



Category: xianglin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ercao/pseuds/ercao
Kudos: 41





	乌顶着火

_**乌顶着火** _

_By 尔曹_

“你刚刚在台上抓我那一下，”严浩翔站在大理石的洗手台前，有些疲惫的眼睛半睁着，却目不转睛地盯着一旁整理头发的贺峻霖，“把我额头撞疼了你知道吗？”

严浩翔和贺峻霖刚表演完从舞台上下来，贺峻霖说要去趟洗手间，严浩翔就跟着过来了。

“是吗？”贺峻霖心不在焉地应着，他不怎么出汗，只是额头前面的头发被汗浸湿了一些，一小撮一小撮贴着头皮，不是很舒服。他解开两颗衬衫扣子，拿起一旁的吹风机，想吹干刚刚用水简单洗过的刘海。他眼角瞥见镜子里的严浩翔转过身去，在自己的身后从左到右一间一间地开着隔间，心里觉得好笑，不知道他想干嘛。

“怎么着，拉屎还要看风水啊？”贺峻霖掏出他那不太标准的京腔，“不是都没人吗，您今儿以随便挑了，严总。”

严浩翔不接话，走完一圈然后去把男厕所的门给关上了，顺便把“清洁中”的黄色立牌踢到了门口。

“你帮我看看，”他又走回来，双手扶着贺峻霖的胯把人整个向他转过来，接着他移开贺峻霖拿着吹风机的手，微微弯下腰把额头凑到贺峻霖眼前说：“看看是不是红了。”

贺峻霖轻轻叹了口气，关了吹风机，放到一边，他似乎还是拿撒娇的严浩翔没有办法。

轻轻拨开严浩翔的刘海，贺峻霖承认自己台上那一下确实挺用力的。

“你贴我这么近，我怎么看？”严浩翔的额头几乎怼在贺峻霖的眼前，贺峻霖想把严浩翔的头推远一点，又怕真的推他额头会痛。

“啥？”严浩翔好像没有听清，突然把头抬起来，一双大眼睛看着贺峻霖。

太近了。

贺峻霖呼吸一滞，心跳漏了一拍。不过他马上给自己一个台阶下：“无论谁贴这么自己近都会紧张的吧”，他心想。

“我说——”

“嗯？”严浩翔之前扶在他腰上的手又抱紧了些，像只小熊一样挂在他身上，他无辜地眨了眨眼睛，嘴角却忍不住偷偷上扬，“贺老师怎么不呼吸了？”

贺峻霖的耳朵刷的一下红了，但凡听到严浩翔叫他“贺老师”，他心底就涌上一种不详的预感，他看着严浩翔慢慢直起身子，向前靠近一步，两个人的大腿、跨、腰、胸、额头、鼻子渐渐贴在一起，感受到眼前人的双手游走上自己的腰背，然后自己的肌肉随着他手指的路径止不住地一下、一下战栗。

“这该死的肌肉记忆。”贺峻霖心想。

贺峻霖清了清嗓子，一边暗暗祈祷自己的预感不要成真，一边尽可能地用平静的播音腔说，“我说，你贴我这么近……”话未说完严浩翔的唇就覆了上来，是薄荷的香味，严浩翔喜欢在接吻前吃口香糖，贺峻霖总嘲笑那是上世纪财阀死板又老派的直男式体贴，心里却并不讨厌，反倒是甘之如饴的。

严浩翔的吻就如同他的人一样温柔深情，像六月夏风徐徐吹来的那第一缕的栀子花香，由浅入深，由轻到重，总能吻得人骨头发酥，双腿发软。然而，今天却有点不太一样。

此时的严浩翔一只手捏着贺峻霖的下颌，婴儿肥的脸颊便像小兔子一样鼓起来，他的舌头能比以往更轻易地撬开贺峻霖的牙齿，长驱直入地去纠缠那片相似的温香细软，霸道地掠夺他口中每一处的空气。

“嗯……”贺峻霖想说有人会看见，又隐隐约约想起严浩翔刚才好像把厕所给封了。

“政治品德不及格，”贺峻霖腹诽，“你早把这脑子放在数学上就好了。”

“严浩翔！”吻了一会儿贺峻霖有点慌了，他感觉到严浩翔今天变得有些禽兽……不，野性。这样下去……之后的事情可能真的会不受他控制。

“怎么了？继续说啊……我贴你这么近，喜欢吗？”严浩翔被贺峻霖推开一些，又凑近低下头去吻敞开衬衫下的诱人锁骨，舌轻舔、嘴轻吮、牙轻咬……循环往复，在靠近胸口的位置留下一颗浅浅的草莓，他也不去留恋自己的杰作，转而扭头将鼻息贴上和贺峻霖的侧颈和耳廓，感受着身下的人呼吸越来越急促，他一口咬住那早已通红的耳垂，轻轻用气声说：“你刚才解开两颗扣子，不就是想要吗？不然……为什么勾引我，嗯？”

“这里不行……我艹……”贺峻霖觉得洗手台实在太过危险，万一真的有人进来那他俩就是“原地去世”，连反应的时间都没有。但是隔着布料感到严浩翔的身下又硬又烫，这不解决憋到回家严浩翔肯定不能好受。贺峻霖用力咬着下唇，犹豫了片刻，心下一横，他抓住严浩翔的领口说，“你给老子滚进来。”

一只手扯着严浩翔的衣领，一只手拉着严浩翔的皮带，两个人跌跌撞撞进了最近的隔间。

贺峻霖反手锁上隔间的门，另一只手也不闲着，而是搂上严浩翔的脖子，安抚自己身上仿佛着了火的小熊：“老子表演屋顶着火是让你天黑再犯错，而不是让你一下台就放火，你真是的……哪里都能发情是不是？”

严浩翔解开贺峻霖的剩下几颗衬衫扣子，手伸进去抚摸揉搓眼前人柔软的乳头，低声说：“那也是只对你发情……你知道吗，唱《屋顶着火》的时候，你扭得那么好看，那么……骚，我满脑子想的都是下台以后怎么艹你……本来想回家之后再艹你，但是我忍不住了……霖霖，你以后只能扭给我一个人看，知道吗？”

“嗯……啊……”贺峻霖在严浩翔咬上他乳头的时候再也忍不住，呻吟了出来，他满脸通红地解开严浩翔的皮带，手伸进去抚上那粗大，上下摩擦，用每一根手指勾勒描摹着它的形状，感受着自己每一个毛孔都在对它叫嚣着渴望。

“别动。”严浩翔沉声说，“够大了，等会够你爽的。其实……我还是最喜欢看，贺老师在我身下面扭，听贺老师在我身下叫，然后求着我快一点的时候。”

“你放屁。我什么时候求过你。”贺峻霖的看似恼怒的反驳在说出来之后却变了调，听到那人耳朵里就只剩下勾引和撩拨的色情语气，勾地严浩翔神魂颠倒，身下发热。

“就现在。”贺峻霖被严浩翔翻了过去压在门上，严浩翔解开贺峻霖的裤子，直接握住了那人的下体。

“这么硬了，贺老师……”严浩翔另一只手悄悄探入了贺峻霖的股缝，“不，是贺……老湿。果然dirty talk对贺老师还是很受用的嘛~嗯？”

严浩翔往前恶趣味地顶了一下，贺峻霖就“嗯”地一声呻吟出来，又酥又麻，直接叫到了严浩翔的心里，他也不急，他就喜欢慢慢欣赏小兔子在他身下又可怜又骚气的样子。

“快进来，别磨叽。”小兔子好像生气了。

“求我啊。”严浩翔将一根手指伸入那湿穴，有一下没一下地搅动着，听着身下人的呻吟越来越大。

贺峻霖不满足地扭动着臀部，情欲早已蔓延到了每一寸皮肤，挑起了他的每一寸欲望，像一把火，烧光了他在严浩翔面前仅存的理智和羞赧。

“求……求你……”贺峻霖咬着牙断断续续平凑出两个字。

“听不见。”严浩翔握紧了贺峻霖的滚烫，加快了撸动的速度。贺峻霖腿一软，差点没站稳，被严浩翔胳膊一搂，就软软地贴在严浩翔怀里。

“翔哥，求你……”

贺峻霖很少在别人面前叫他翔哥，这是只有他们两个的时候贺才愿意叫的称呼。不管怎么说，贺峻霖知道的，这两个字对严浩翔特别受用。

“再叫一声。”严浩翔的手臂抱紧了一些，同时把自己的下体抵在了穴口。

“翔——啊……痛”还没说完严浩翔就捅了进来，贺峻霖的小穴一下子接受不了这样的尺寸，他疼的大口抽气，慢慢调整呼吸放松自己好让严浩翔抽插扩张。

“我先慢慢艹你，好不好。”严浩翔滚烫的鼻息贴在贺峻霖的耳侧，他一面套弄着身下人翘起的硬挺，一面慢慢地在花穴深入浅出。贺峻霖最受不了严浩翔在他耳边说这样的流氓话，他身体抖得更厉害了，疼痛慢慢转化成了快感。

“啊~”渐渐地，严浩翔感受到贺峻霖的语调变了，知道是时候开始干正事了。他对这具身体再熟悉不过了，贺峻霖什么时候舒服，什么时候不舒服他都能立刻感受出来。而现在，他知道贺峻霖的骚劲儿完全起来了，于是严浩翔猛地加快速度，贺峻霖的音调便一下子高了，开始随着严浩翔的频率快速地浪叫着。

“小点声，不要叫给别人听。”严浩翔把贺峻霖的头扭过来，用唇舌将贺峻霖的呻吟打碎，封禁在自己嘴里。

“舒服吗？” 小穴里的水越来越多，随着抽插的快慢啧啧作响，粉色的嫩肉被插得外翻了出来，带出越来越多的淫水，从贺峻霖的股缝沿着着大腿一路流下来。

“舒服……” 贺峻霖闭上了眼睛，全身心地感受着交合处带来的快感。

过了一会儿，贺峻霖的身体开始加剧地颤抖，呼吸越来越急促，叫声越来越响，严浩翔知道他快要到了，坏心地减慢了频率，在贺峻霖耳边吹气：“贺老师，你想要我都给你，这句词，我想你现在说给我听，好吗？”

贺峻霖已经被艹的全身发红，白皙的肌肤像着了火一样，迷离的眼眼神里只剩下雾蒙蒙的欲望。在前面和后面的双重刺激下，他现在离高潮只差一步之遥，只想要严浩翔再用力一点，再快一点，帮他到达那个最高点，于是他几乎没有思考，就下意识地断断续续说：“你想要……嗯……我都，都给你。”

“Never let you down.”严浩翔轻笑一声，蓦地加快了速度，几十下吞吐，每次都只抵着那最敏感的一点反复碾磨、猛顶重擦。贺峻霖触电似的仰起头，仿佛溺了水般大口地喘着气，这个姿势反倒让贺峻霖的腰弯的更低，下面也能插得更深。

“啊......太深了......”

“你不喜欢深一点吗？”

不一会儿，随着一声媚到骨子里的浪叫，贺峻霖的腰身拱起，不受控制地剧烈颤抖了几下，堪堪泄在了严浩翔手里。

“贺老师，今天射的真快。”严浩翔在贺峻霖耳边顽劣地轻舔。其实随着刚刚贺峻霖的湿穴猛地一缩，严浩翔也差点没忍住缴械投降。他挺起身子，忍不住低低的喘着，又抽插了几十下，然后退出来射在了外面。

“滚开。”贺峻霖和严浩翔抱着喘了一会儿，他便甩开还黏在他身上的严浩翔，开门出了隔间。他怕严浩翔像平时一样说再来一发，那他可能真的会扬起拳头让他感受一下自己的叶兔咏春。

厕所还是空荡荡的，贺峻霖撑着洗手台纠结要不要在这里清洗一下后面。

“霖霖，你今天水特别多，要不要洗一下。”严浩翔提上裤子跟了出来。

“洗个屁洗。”贺峻霖看见那张又假装一脸无辜的脸就气不打一处来，“走了，别再占用公共资源了。”

“好嘞，听您的，老婆大人。”

“嘶......”

"小心，您慢点走，我今天有点猛了，我认错。"

“你下次再像这样随时随地发情，我直接一jio，听到没。”

“知道了知道了，我又不是故意的……还不是——”

暴躁小兔回头一个眼神，耙耳朵小熊立刻不敢说话了。

没关系，晚上继续。

吃。兔。肉。

______________________________________________________________________

Take it all the way

去到最高点 I don't wanna stay

You will never let me down

I’ll never let you down .

End.


End file.
